Digital Love - a song inspired Ficlet
by DanaeP24
Summary: Sherlock hears a song by Daft Punk, romance ensues.


**Note: This is a song inspired ficlet... if you want, look up Digital Love by Vitamin String Quartet and play it after the 2nd line break, just so it makes more sense!**

* * *

><p><em>A disco? Really? This is not my scene at all.<em>

_Why can't I remember why am I here? Is it for a case? Where's John? Who are all these people?_

_Why is Molly here?_

_Okay Molly, I'll come and dance with you._

_This is nice... So nice. I could stay like this forever. I even enjoy this music._

_I need to embrace her, I don't care anymore, I need to fuel my sentiments for her._

_I need to play the game._

_She needs to know._

_Molly Hooper... I... I..._

"Yoo hoo! Are you decent, Sherlock? I'm here to bring you some tea, dear" Mrs. Hudson sing-song voice came from the stairs before she appeared, carrying a tea tray with all the fixing for morning tea "John called and said you had a rough night"

_Damn you, Mrs. Hudson._

"Where's M..." Sherlock attempted to get up from the sofa, but in doing so, the whole room started spinning, a rather unpleasant sensation. He let his body fall back into the sofa, keeping his eyes closed "And please shut up, you are being unnecessarily loud"

"Sorry Sherlock, I'll just leave it here then, and if you fancy something to eat, just go down and I'll whip up something for you."

_Headache. Bright lights. Loud noises. Hangover._

Sherlock slowly rose from the couch, squinting, enough to navigate his way to the kitchen, although he knew the way by memory, but he wouldn't dare trust his senses in this inebriated way, with the need of aspirin and water higher on the list than the desire to eat something.

Hours later, after a proper nap and shower, Sherlock began to remember the events that had lead to such an awful morning, or day, not really sure yet of time. Both John and him had to crash a stag night party last night, following a lead for a case that he had manage to solve at one of the pubs they visited.

Shame that in order to blend in, they had a couple of drinks with the party, but Sherlock suspected that John played him a bit of a prank and switched his pints for something a bit stronger, causing him not to remember most parts of the evening after solving the case, except for two things, a melody that continued to be stuck in his head, and that dream.

* * *

><p><em>Molly, Please come to Baker St. Need your assistance – SH<em>

She was used to receiving these type of messages from Sherlock, although most of the times, they also included the instructions to bring a body part or some "ingredient" for experiments. Thankfully, when this message arrived, her shift had already ended, and she had been on her way to go do a bit of shopping, just so she could have the opportunity to have one of those lazy weekends, just watching movies, reading books and eating junk. Molly sent a quick reply, saying that she was on her way.

Once Molly reached the doorstep to 221B Baker Street, a note on the door handle indicated for her to come up. From the window, she see that a slender figure was playing the violin. He was playing a melody that sounded so familiar but couldn't quite place, which was hard for her, since her love for music was only rivaled by that of her love of pathology and science. Unconsciously, she began humming the tune along with the violin as she proceeded up the stairs.

When she reached the landing, the door to Sherlock's flat was wide open, the room only illuminated by candles, casting a soft, warm glow on his face and figure, who, at the sight of Molly, proceeded to lay his violin on the black leather seat and approached the desk.

"Sherlock, you said..."

His index finger simply extended over his lips, ordering her to stop talking, and extended his hand, pulling her from the spot by the doorway that she had been standing, and hitting a button on a tiny remote he had been holding on his other hand, the same song as before started playing. Molly found herself being lead into a something between a waltz and a fast dance by Sherlock, the sounds of a violin and some other string instruments wrapping them, making her feel the instinct to wrap her arms around him, while he proceeded to do the same.

"Molly, do you recognize this song?" Whispered Sherlock, while he continued to slowly sway her along with the rhythm, a slight smile on his face. "It has been on my mind the whole day, even in my dreams, as well as you."

Molly quickly thought of distancing herself slightly from Sherlock, but her arms refused to move. "Me? Why?"

At that moment, just as the music began a crescendo, Sherlock brought his lips up to hers, preventing Molly from finishing speaking the next thought in her mind, while her hands reached up to the back of his neck, bringing herself closer to him, deepening the soft, warm kiss, which only ended when Molly softly pulled away her head, resting it on his shoulder, the music still softly playing in the background.

_Digital Love... That's the song. _Thought Molly, finally being able to recognize the tune, but not the reason all of this had been happening. "Sherlock, what is happening? You said you needed my assistance. I don't understand"

"I needed you because I had some unfinished business. Apparently my subconscious is quite literal at times, because I heard this song somewhere, and it caused me to dream, mostly about you and this precise scenario, but it was rudely interrupted before it properly ended, and I needed to rectify the error. Also, it seems inappropriate not to have all the parties involved present."

"Well, I appreciate you inviting me to finish out this dance, and for that.. ehm... added bonus." said Molly, while blushing.

"Molly, I'm not done yet... this dream hasn't fully come true yet, not until I start playing the game. "

"What game, Sherlock? You always say that the game is on."

Sherlock broke the embrace they had been holding for all this time, but did not let her hands go, he just needed to see Molly, who in the candlelight looked even more angelical, her now rosy cheeks complementing her twinkling eyes.

_Sherlock, you need to play the game, this game needs to be on, also. Just say it._

"Molly Hooper, I don't know what to do, about this dream, and about you. But I want for this dream to come true, and not just today, but always... Molly, I love you"

A smile spread through Molly's face while she stood on her tiptoes, her lips meeting his, tenderness and love emanating from her, and just softly replying "I love you too."


End file.
